


A Night to Remember

by AzuraStark_Laufeyson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraStark_Laufeyson/pseuds/AzuraStark_Laufeyson





	A Night to Remember

A peregrine falcon landed on a balcony and shook its head before transforming into a young woman. Azura Stark, Tony's adopted daughter, opened the door, happy to be back after her mission debrief. She stretched and arched her back. She loved flying as a peregrine when on a short flight. The power and speed were exhilarating.  
"It's good to be.....home?" Her voice trailed off in confusion at seeing rose petals scattered on the couch and trailing away. A folded piece of paper caught her attention. She picked it up and opened it. "Follow me." she read quietly to herself before looking at the path of petals. She quietly and carefully followed them to the hallway where she spied another note hanging from the ceiling.   
"You're getting colder." her eyebrows knitted in confusion. 'What the hell is going on here?' she thought to herself as she resumed following the trail. She found 2 more notes that read "Colder." and "You're freezing." The trail of flowers seemingly ended at her bedroom door where yet another note was posted. "Join me and I'll warm you up." She slowly pushed open the door to see the pathway continue around and up onto the bed. The smell of strawberries and vanilla wafted through the air towards her but the occupant made her smile. Lying on his stomach his head on his arms, long raven hair was over one shoulder, was her partner Loki Laufeyson, the Asgardian God of Mischief. He smiled when he saw her standing in the doorway.   
“Hello, love.” his velvety voice a welcoming sound to her ears  
“You did all this for me?” she asked  
“Yes, I wanted to do something special for my lady.” he beckoned with a long, slender finger. She walked towards him after taking off her shoes and climbed onto the bed. He sat behind her and started to rub her back. “How was your mission?”   
“It was a success I think I stayed in the form of a mouse for too long.” she almost melted when he started rubbing her shoulders.   
“Well, I’m here to take care of you little mouse.” he started rubbing the back of her head and behind her ears. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she knew that was to stretch out so he can rub her legs. He took off her socks and placed them next to the bed before he started rubbing her feet. She actually started purring out of pure sensation of bliss as she felt every muscle loosened. Now on her stomach, he had more to work with as he rubbed her lower back. His long, slender fingers drawing slow steady circles across her back. He tapped her shoulder again and she sat up so he can rub her neck. He trailed light kisses up her back to her neck and she grabbed him and kissed him hard on the mouth when he tried to trail them across her cheek. He cupped the back of her head and deepened the kiss. She felt him shiver as she ran her hands up his bare arms before pushing him back onto the bed, letting her body slide atop his.They shared a light chuckle before she claimed his lips again. Azura pressed her lips to his cheek, her hands gliding down his body to start rubbing his semi-erect cock before burning a trail over his chest, down his stomach to stop at the waistband of his green silk sleep pants. He closed his eyes and let out a small moan as she continued. She then took him in her mouth and started to take care of him.   
“Gods, love.” he said, his voice raspy “Where did you learn how to do that?”  
“Wouldn’t you like to know?” she said playfully and she looked up to see that he had a predatory glare in his eyes as he beckoned her to him. She was about an inch from his face, when he flipped her over onto her back and he returned the favor by cupping her breasts and even took one in his mouth. She moaned in pleasure as he switched to the other one while he slipped a finger inside. “Loki.” she said, her voice laced with lust. He slipped another finger in and she moaned a little louder. He took their clothes off and lined up with her entrance so he could bury himself inside his woman. He started bucking his hips while she met him thrust for thrust.   
“You feel so divine, love.” he said as he placed his head in the crook of her neck and bit her making sure that there was a mark. The moans of pleasure were getting louder they had total privacy so they could be as vocal as they wanted  
“Loki.” she moaned  
“Louder.” he growled  
“Loki.” she said a little louder  
“Say my name.” he growled  
“Loki!” she screamed as they both climaxed. He collapsed on top of her, both breathing heavily, trying to recover from the mind-blowing pleasure that was their lovemaking. He buried his face in her neck and she wrapped her arms around him.   
"You are glorious." He breathed and she giggled slightly.  
"You're not so bad yourself."  
"So are you going to tell me where you learned to use that angelic mouth..." his finger slowly traced her bottom lip "To please a man in such a way?"  
She made as if to answer but kissed him instead. As they usually did afterwards, they got up to have a shower, Loki used his magic move the candles into the bathroom where their romantic evening could continue. The water felt good on their bodies as they did it one more time in the shower before they cleaned themselves up. They changed into their pajamas and curled up on the couch to watch a movie together.  
"Thank you for that." she looked up at him.  
"You're welcome love." he gave her an affectionate kiss before they gave their attention to the movie. After it ended, they made their way to bed, holding one another as they drifted into sleep not knowing the other denizens of the compound would return tomorrow.


End file.
